Going Somewhere Old
A Never-Ending Buisness Trip It has been a week since Jourin began living in Roger's house with him, and since then, not much has actually changed, except for the morning, such as today, Roger waking up and seeing Jourin sleeping naked next to him. He woke up and yawned, getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom to change his clothes, coming out later wearing his black suit and sitting on the bed next to Jourin who woke up. Jourin yawned before saying "Good morning~ What're gonna eat now?" Roger looked at her and replied "Why do you always sleep naked?" "Now I may not be a real cat or a human but the blanket feels much better when I'm not wearing anything on me" Jourin answered Roger. "Riiiight..." Roger said in a sarcastic tone "Are you going to work today?" "Nope" Roger immediately answered Jourin's question "Why...?" "Because I have no reason to" "Don't you humans get jobs to make a living or something?" "Yeah, but I'm practically a criminal so why should I care?" "I shouldn't even bother" Jourin said, ending her small conversation with Roger. The phone rang and Roger picked it up and answered "Hello? Sorry, not today either. 'cause I don't feel like gettin' of my ass and going to work....What?.....Okay, tell him I'll do it, ya bitch" Roger said and hung up. Jourin looked at him confused "Did you just accept a job...?" "No, I accepted a buisness trip to Japan" "Eh..?" Jourin looked at Roger for a moment before sitting next to him, still undressed "And that's because...?" "They're paying for the trip, a trip I ain't comin' back from" Roger said and stood up, walking to the kitchen "And wear that new outfit I bought you, we're leaving now, don't forget the hat either" Roger said to Jourin. Later that day, Roger and Jourin walked into the air port. Jourin wore a white long dress nearly reaching her feet, a blue short sleeve shirt and a wide brim hat that covered her cat ears. The two carried only one luggage, which was Roger's, Jourin only held his free hand while they walked. On the plane, the two sat together, with Jourin getting the window view. Jourin looked down as the plane flew in the sky, looking in awe of the view "You never flown before?" Roger asked Jourin as she kept staring from the window "Not a palne before~ It's a really beautiful view" Jourin said in an excited tone "A demon saying something's beautiful....guess they didn't get everything right" Roger mumbled to himself. Landing In Japan! Roger and Jourin waited for their luggage, but after an hour or so, left, assuming it was lost, though Roger didn't appear bothered by it much "Aren't you worrying about your stuff?" "Nah, it only had my phone, nothin' major" Roger answered Jourin in his usual emotionless tone. Walking into the streets of Japan and feeling the wind after a very long flight felt nice. "So, where's this buisness trip thing happening?" Jourin asked Roger "Hmm? I only came here 'cause it's free, I'm not doing the buisness, just the trip" Roger said, beginning to walk and followed by Jourin "He really doesn't care about the consequences...." Jourin thought to herself. While walking, Jourin looked around Japan in awe, while Roger simply walked without a care. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" "You've been asking me all day but go ahead" "Why are you...well...." "A cold hearted bastard who doesn't crack a smile and flips off the law while killing innocents?" "...Yeah" "Hmm, I don't really remember why....must've been a childhood trauma or somethin'" Roger said to Jourin, and kept walking. "Okay, here's another, do you speak Japanese?" "Yeah, pretty much, actually, I don't think I talked Japanese for a long while..wonder if I still got it. Do you speak it?" "Well, as a demon, I need to know how to comunicate with humans of all places with their different languages to make a contract" "Oh right, I forgot you had that" Jourin looked slightly agitated by Roger's reply. "Here's another, is the name Jourin Moushinki a one you made up....or the name of someone you knew?" Roger appeared almost surprised for a second from Jourin's question. He stopped walking and turned around and looked at her "I...don't remember. It's just the first name that popped to my head, and happened to be Japanese" Roger answered Jourin and continued walked. "My final question then, is Roger your real name?" "Why do you ask?" "No human has only a given name" "....If only people were as smart as you. Yes, it isn't my real name, but I forgot what I was originally called, so don't bother asking me what it is" Roger said to Jourin. After a while, the two stayed in a hotel room, after Roger was able to killing three men and stealing enough money to pay for a room. At the room, Jourin took off her hat and laid on the bed, relaxing "Aaah~ Such a great feeling~" Jourin said as Roger sat on the bed and turned on the TV. Midnight Monster It was midnight, Jourin was sleeping, yet again, naked on the bed, while Roger stayed awake, sitting before the TV, watching the news. It spoke of a murder scene in a small forest where a New Years Festival is always held. Roger stayed at this particular news channel that talked about it. Looking as they showed a footage of what was presumably the killer, though the picture was blurry and unclear. Roger stood up and walked to the door, openning it, but turned around to see Jourin asleep, turning off the TV with the remote before living. Roger walked through the streets at night, where even this late, there were still some people awake. He walked into a wide field, there was a small pond, looking back this is where he spent the New Years Festival at the small time period he lived in Japan. Walking deeper into the forest he heard screams, but remained calm and nonchalantly walked closer to the screams, by the time he arrived, he saw a man holding a gun, aiming it at a girl, appearing to be 14 years of age, with red eyes, and long black hair tied in twin tails, wearing a black kimono and a fox mask partially covering her face. Roger's eyes widened, as he appeared surprised for a moment, before the man fired the gun at the girl, hitting her shoulder and screaming "STAY AWAY! YOU MONSTER!" Suddenly, a large, black spider leg pierced the man to the ground, impaling his stomach, causing him to cough out blood. The girl walked closer, the man looked at Roger and through him the gun "Help me...! Shoot Yuuri! Kill this monster....!" The man begged from Roger. Roger aimed the gun but fired it at the man, killing him with a headshot. The little girl, apparantly known as Yuuri, stopped walking and the spider leg went into her body. Roger looked at the girl "I saw something familiar in that footage, the hair, and the mask....but you're not her....the rumors were right about a monster that takes on any form existing, not like that bullshit creepypasta they put on the internet..." Roger said and began walking before Yuuri whispered "Al-...A-..." "Don't say it....!" Roger's told Yuuri, raising his voice slightly. Whatever Yuuri was trying to say, Roger didn't wish to hear it. "You have her memories...? Who are you....?" Roger asked Yuuri, Yuuri glared at him with an emotionless stare, but didn't say a word "I get it now...those weren't your words...you simply imitated her...." Roger said to Yuuri, walking towards her. He checked the wound where she was shot but saw no blood or wound at all "Alright, until you talk you're coming with me" Roger said, carrying Yuuri in his arms and walking away from the murder scene, taking the gun with him and throwing it into the pond. ''"Why...Why am I...carrying her with me...? Who is she? Why does she seem familiar? What are those images and why am I here....?" ''Roger thought to himself, while walking back to the hotel with a new roomate. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua